miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Dove (Symbol)
The Dove is commonly thought to be a symbol of peace, but is in fact an Illuminati symbol of sacrifice. This use stems from its earliest uses in the Bible as a burnt offering to God. (Genesis 15:9, Leviticus 1:14) Also of note is the dove that Noah sends out to see if there is dry land, which subsequently returns a few days later with an olive branch. Noah had no idea if there was land, and this is essentially a metaphor of sacrifice and rebirth. The dove and the pigeon are both of the same bird family, known collectively as Columbidae. Thus, the name Columbia is important in this respect to the Illuminati, as it refers to the act of sacrifice, especially through fire. Fire is thought to purify by the Illuminati. The dove, however, represents something white and pure, thus also being a metaphor for the sacrifice of a virgin. Columbia/Columbe/Columba * Christopher Columbus - which, to begin with was not the man's original name, but something he was given after the fact, is the "discoverer" of the Americas. But the name 'christ-opher' means literally follower of christ. Think back to the dove that Noah sends out to find land, not knowing whether it would come back, and you have the columbus part. So, now you have a mythical pseudo-saviour named Christopher Columbus who "discovered America". * Columbia is a poetic name for the United States, slightly based on the name of Christopher Columbus, the discoverer of the Americas. Which then morphed into a goddess-like figure called Columbia, which was the spirit of the country. Columbia is, in a way, represented by the Statue of Liberty in New York City's harbor, holding the torch, which is also a symbol of the Illuminati (the eternal flame of illumination, and the flame of burnt offering). In a lot of representations of the goddess Columbia, she is holding a torch "to light the way". On the other hand the name when applied to the nation as a whole suggests an experiment, a dove sent out to see if people could live with freedom, a willing sacrifice by Britian. * Columbia University * District of Columbia - Washington D.C. was burned in 1814 by British forces. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burning_of_Washington Keep in mind that the District of Columbia is not a state within the United States, and therefore not actually part of America. * CBS (Columbia Broadcasting) - the logo for CBS is the All-Seeing Eye. * Columbia Pictures - their logo and mascot is the goddess Columbia, holding a torch to light the way. * Columbia space shuttle. Burnt up on re-entry in 2003. * Wife of Jeb Bush and sister-in-law of President George W. Bush is named Columba Bush. No... really. Dude went out of his way to marry a migrant worker named Columba. That really shows dedication to the Illuminati, doesn't it? * A columbarium is not a place for doves, per se, but actually a place for the urns containing cremated ashes of people. The name is said to be taken from columba, however. * The Knights of Columbus is a catholic fraternal organization. In other words, its Freemasonry for Catholics. Its current symbols are an anchor, a sword, and a fasces. (Nevermind the fact that the organization was created in New Haven, CT, home of Yale University.) The fasces itself is a important symbol towards how the Illuminati controls people... bind the sticks together under the axe. Representations of the Dove *'Dove' soap is probably the first commercial product which springs to mind. And the first to come up in a Google search, as well. (Dove is also manufactured in Hammond, Indiana) So, now, while you're thinking of soap, remember Tyler Durden's monologue in Fight Club about how the first soaps were made. "Now, ancient people found their clothes got cleaner if they washed them at a certain spot in the river. You know why? Human sacrifices were once made on the hills above this river. Bodies burnt, water speeded through the wood ashes to create lye. This is lye - the crucial ingredient. The lye combined with the melted fat of the bodies, till a thick white soapy discharge crept into the river." Remember that human fat makes the best soap. *'Trinity Broadcast Network' has a dove in their logo. TBN is the "most watched Christian Network". It was also co-founded by Jim Bakker and Tammy Fae Baker in 1973, who went on to found their own PTL Network. There is also a lion and a horse in the logo. See Also *Torch (symbol) Category:Symbols